Question: How many significant figures does $0.04000$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{4}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{4}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{4000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.